


The Worst Part

by asrundream



Series: Hell [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p><p>Prompt: hell</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Worst Part

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: hell

"Seifer," he murmurs.

I almost jump out of my skin. It's the first thing he's said since he walked up and sat by me on this bench, hours ago now. I take a long drag on my cigarette, to give me time to find my voice.

"Yeah?"

He turns his gaze up to the sky, toward where we both know the castle's still anchored just out of sight.

"What was the worst part of being her knight?"

I'm taken aback by the question. So to the point, so him. What can I say?

"It was the tears in your eyes."


End file.
